Windows
by whatweaponsicanfind
Summary: Ed's favorite part about driving? The windows of his car.


Rating:** K+ Totally harmless. Except like, A cuss word. But it's not like a four year old will be reading this and get offended.**

Warning:** Che, my random bout of stupidity? Beware.**

Disclaimer: **I don't think anyone would want me owning FMA. Honestly.**

**

* * *

**

Edward ran into the office, a grin plastered on his face. If he were still twelve, this would mean that he had found someone to buy him ice cream or gotten the Colonel really mad / annoyed. Now it either meant he'd gotten the Colonel really mad / annoyed or he'd found the philosopher's stone.

Or he'd grown.

_snicker_

_Ahem_, anyway. All heads turned to see Edward after the door's to the office had busted open (Maes was pretty sure he'd seen a hinge fly and Breda could second that, as the hinge had flown at his face) with a shiny little card in his hand, the grinning boy holding it out in front of him to show all who would look (and he would _make _them look, dammit).

"What's that you've got there, Ed?" Maes asked, taking a close look at the shiny card. He pushed his glasses up to see better and smirked at the photo on the card, mirroring the look on Elric's face right now.

"My _license_, that's what." His grin never faltered, even if the Colonel had crept up behind Maes with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you manage to get a license when your feet can't reach the car peddles?"

Edward stopped grinning and let his arm fall. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now _look _Colonel! _Look_!" He shoved his license in said Colonel's face, knocking the man in the nose (Breda noted that getting hit in the face seemed to be occuring a lot today, and he was glad he wasn't the only one).

"So, your license?" Riza said, standing from her desk to take a closer look at it, ignoring the groaning man on the floor. "How exciting." She also looked amused at the grinning picture of Edward. "So do you have a car?"

"Well, you could _call _it that, but it's really a hunk o' junk. It gets me where I need to go, I guess." Edward pocketed the card, his smile back on his face after Roy's insult (and he looked quite smug, probably since he'd gotten a good hit in).

"What's your favorite part about driving?" Maes asked. "Mine was always those curves that lasted forever. I always liked to drive as fast as possible on those." He laughed at the memory, despite Riza's disapproving glare.

"Don't encourage him. That's _dangerous_." She elbowed him a little. "So, your favorite part about driving?" She repeated.

Edward took a moment to think. "The windows," he said after a minute.

Maes and Riza both gave him an odd look. Roy got up from the floor and joined in the "LOL WTF?" stare.

"Windows?"

Edward laughed nervously. "Allow me to explain..."

_Edward and Alphonse sat in the front seats of the car. They glared at each other, hands gripped tightly on the crank on their doors._

_"I _will _win," Al said venemously._

_"_Ha_! As if. I've won three times in a row already."_

_"Yeah, but I've been practicing. I'm ready this time, and I'm gonna _win._"_

_Ed glared. "We'll see about that."_

_They glared at each other a bit longer before counting aloud in unison "Three... Two... One, _NOW_!"_

_They both cranked as fast as they could, making their arms sore quickly. The windows on their doors rolled up, neither one quite ahead of each other, but going at the same pace._

_"Haha! I won! _Again_!" Ed laughed, as the windows finished rolling up._

_"No you didn't! It was a tie!" Al yelled back._

_"Oh just admit you _lost._ Again. For the fourth time _in a row_!" Ed laughed as Al glared, mumbling something among the lines of "tie... jerk... wait 'til I find a bat..."_

"How do you _practice _rolling up a window?" Maes asked, a few moments after Ed finished his story.

"Why would you have a race with windows? They'd both roll up at the same pace and finish at the same time if you're both starting at the same count. Why not foot races?" Roy asked.

"I will never understand you Elric's," Riza replied, shaking her head as she went back to her desk.

Maes, Roy, and Edward were contemplating how you practiced rolling up a window (Ed was convinced to prove that it _was _possible, and _yes_, he had done it before) when Al stormed in the doors.

"We are _not _finished!" Al yelled, pointing a finger at Ed.

"Why? Because you're a _loser_?" Ed smirked.

"You... Get in the car! It's time for a rematch!"

Everyone watched from the office door as the windows rolled up and down, six more times.

**

* * *

**

**Hah, that was a 'bout of randomness inspired by a post on MLIA, talking about how when she rolls her windows up, this girl races them. XD Reviews are loved. :)**

**And I was thinking of adding another chapter about racing ELECTRIC windows. What do you think? XD**


End file.
